Hazard, Kentucky
|leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Grady Varney |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 18.2 |area_total_sq_mi = 7.0 |area_land_km2 = 18.2 |area_land_sq_mi = 7.0 |area_water_km2 = 0.0 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.0 |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |elevation_m = 14000 |elevation_ft = 928 |population_total = 4465 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 245.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 637.9 |population_urban = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_note = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 41701, 41702 |area_code = 606 |area_code_type = Area code |website = cityofhazard.com |footnotes = |leader_title2 = Assistant City Manager |leader_name2 = Amie Bedwell |leader_title3 = City Treasurer / Secretary to the Mayor |leader_name3 = Beverly Combs Maggard |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 21-35362 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0512617 }} Hazard is a home rule-class city in and the county seat of Perry County, Kentucky, United States. The population was estimated to be 5,346http://www.census.gov/popest/data/cities/totals/2014/SUB-EST2014.html in 2014. History Local landowner Elijah Combs Sr. laid out the town in 1824 as the planned seat of the newly established Perry County. Both the town and the county were named for Cdre. Oliver Hazard Perry, the hero of the 1813 Battle of Lake Erie in the War of 1812. The post office was initially known as Perry Court House but the name was officially changed to Hazard in 1854. The city was formally incorporated by the state assembly in 1884.Commonwealth of Kentucky. Office of the Secretary of State. Land Office. "Hazard, Kentucky". Accessed 29 Jul 2013. .]] Long isolated by the surrounding mountains, Hazard was opened to the outside world by the arrival of the railroad in 1912. The only access to the valley had previously been 45 miles down the North Fork of the Kentucky River or a two-week trip over the surrounding mountains. The railroad brought boom times to the town, but the Great Depression saw prosperity end as quickly as it had begun. The song "High Sheriff of Hazard" was written by Tom Paxton in reference to a coal miner's strike in 1964. In 1981, several cast members of the television series The Dukes of Hazzard – viz., Catherine Bach, James Best, Sorrell Booke and Rick Hurst – visited Hazard during its Black Gold Festival. Soon afterwards, the series' stars Tom Wopat and John Schneider made appearances in Hazard. Although there has been a steady decline in Hazard's population since the 1950s, there have been numerous commercial and residential developments within the city. The city is also actively working on a downtown renaissance plan to rejuvenate its business district. Nonetheless, in July 1999, Hazard was the first stop on Pres. Bill Clinton's tour of poverty-stricken communities that had failed to share in the boom of the 1990s. Clinton's wife Hillary visited Hazard on November 2, 2008, at a political rally for Democratic U.S. Senate candidate Bruce Lunsford."Hillary makes pick in KY House speaker race?" Pol Watchers. Accessed 2 Nov 2008."Hillary Clinton Stumps For Bruce Lunsford". WYMT-TV. Accessed 2 Nov 2008. Geography Hazard is located at (37.255910, -83.193706). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Hazard has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Hazard, Kentucky Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 4,806 people, 1,946 households, and 1,266 families residing in the city. The population density was 684.6 people per square mile (264.3/km²). There were 2,291 housing units at an average density of 326.4 per square mile (126.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 90.26% White, 6.58% African American, 0.08% Native American, 2.06% Asian, 0.15% from other races, and 0.87% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.46% of the population. There were 1,946 households out of which 30.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.9% were married couples living together, 18.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.9% were non-families. 31.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.88. In the city the population was spread out with 21.9% under the age of 18, 8.5% from 18 to 24, 28.0% from 25 to 44, 23.9% from 45 to 64, and 17.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 85.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $20,690, and the median income for a family was $27,226. Males had a median income of $34,398 versus $22,386 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,782. About 30.9% of families and 30.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 44.3% of those under age 18 and 13.9% of those age 65 or over. Schools * Hazard Community and Technical College * Hazard Independent Schools * Perry County Public Schools * Wabaco Christian Academy Media Television *WYMT-TV, a semi-satellite of CBS affiliate WKYT-TV in Lexington *WKHA-TV, a satellite station of Kentucky Educational Television Radio *WSGS *WKIC *WZQQ *WJMD *WEKH, a satellite station of WEKU *WQXY *WLZD-LP Newspapers *''Hazard Herald'' Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Hazard include: References External links * Category:Cities in Kentucky Category:Cities in Perry County, Kentucky Category:Appalachian culture in Kentucky Category:County seats in Kentucky Category:Coal towns in Kentucky